Fireproof
by MidnightAmbrose
Summary: "Our feud is over and now we can go back to carpooling and hanging out together. No matter where we end up, I always be wearing this engagement d soon to be wedding ring."- Ambrollins one shot


**So, this s a little Ambrollins one shot I wrote. I hope you like it**

* * *

><p>Dean walked into his hotel room. He dropped his stuff onto the ground and let out a huge sigh. He has had a long day and a one hell of a match inside Hell in a Cell. All Dean wanted to do is crawl into bed and sleep. Dean walked over to the bed and saw some sort of thing hiding under the covers. He knew it was Seth. Dean plopped on the bed, which made Seth jump up and scream.<p>

"What are you so jittery about?" Dean laughed at Seth.

"Sorry, baby; I'm just a bit jumpy today." Dean laughed at Seth. Being with Seth has made Dean much happier in life. "Come here, you weirdo." Dean held out his arms and Seth crawled into his arms, embracing his warmth. "I love your hugs Dean and I love you." Dean looked down and smiled at Seth. "I love you too, Seth." Dean looks down and kisses Seth on the forehead.

Seth wraps his arms around his older man and looks up at him with a concerned face. "Baby, are you ok?" Seth asked. "Yeah, I'll be fine." "Talk to me. Please?" Seth pleaded

"Seth, this is just something I want to forget about."

"Well, I'm not going to stop _bothering _you until you talk to me!"

Seth gets up and sits in Dean's lap, wraps his legs around his fit trim waist and starts to nibble on Dean's ear. "Seth, stop." Seth ignored the older male's request. "Seth, I mean it. Stop now. I am not in mood." Seth continued to ignore the older male and bit his ear just a bit harder. "Ok, that's it."

Dean pushed Seth onto his back. Dean crawled over him and looked down at the younger male. "I told you that I don't want to talk about it. If you can't understand that, I'm going to have to punish you." "What are you going to do, beat me up? Dean smirked at what he said. Dean and Seth start playfully wrestling in the bed.

Dean pins Seth's arms above him and leans down and kisses Seth on the lips then lies down next to him; he wrapped his arm around Seth's waist and shared a smile with him.

"You know Dean; I'm not going to force it out of you…"

"Good, I don't want to talk about it." Dean interrupted Seth.

"Let me finish, but you do know that I am here to if you do want to talk about it. Even when we're seventy year old cranky men, I will sit up next to you and listen." Seth finished

Dean looked down and started laughing. "You're not going to stop, are you?" Seth batted his eyelashes at Dean. Dean is a sucker for his chocolate brown eyes. "I can never say no to you."

"Good, you should never say no to me!" Seth said and then Dean kissed Seth on the lips and sat up. Dean moved over and sat against the headboard on the bed. Seth sat up and crawled into Dean's arms. Seth is lying halfway on Dean's chest, so he can face him. Dean wraps his arm around Seth's back and starts to rub it. It always comforts him to do that to Seth.

"Well, I feel like that they want to split us up. They never let us have anytime alone together. I want to take you out after shows; I want to talk about you during my interviews; I just want to be with you." Dean said.

Seth smiled at Dean. "Baby, don't let it eat you up because if you keep thinking about it, it's going to bother you. Our feud is over and now we can go back to carpooling and hanging out together. No matter where we end up, I always be wearing this engagement ring….and soon to be wedding ring."

Dean continued to rub his hand up and down Seth's back. Dean's hand wonders into the back of Seth's sweatpants. Seth looked up at Dean and smiled. "I see you want a little bit of the Seth booty." Dean smiled at Seth and then kissed him again.

"Well, I know that you might not be in the mood, but I am and well, I'm going to make you feel a whole lot better about your problem. Just remember one thing: win or lose your match, you still get to leave with me and that's better than any championship, right?" Seth mentioned

"Well…" Dean said jokingly. "Hey, watch it. I'll cash in and win it before you do!" Seth winked at Dean.

Seth pushed himself up and adjusted himself, so that his ass is in Dean's face. Seth moves down to Dean's jeans and unfastens them. He moved his boxers down slightly, enough so he can pull out Dean's rather larger cock. "Seth," Dean started. Seth looked over at his boyfriend. "I want you to face me." Seth turned himself to do so.

Seth pushed his hair back and out of the way and began to suck on the tip. Seth went down a bit more, but not all the way, his pinks lips sucking on the skin of Dean's dick. Seth looked up to see Dean's head go back onto the headboard and release a loud moan. Seth took more in of Dean, only to hear Dean get louder. Dean moved his hand up, so he can get a nice grip on Seth's blonde locks. "Baby, that feels so good." Dean moaned out. Seth got lower, taking in Dean's entire erected member, sucking hard. Seth started making little noises around Dean's cock. Seth started sucking and rubbing faster. Dean was holding on; he's not ready to come yet. Seth, while continuing to suck harder on Dean's dick, looked up at Dean with his big brown chocolate eyes. Dean smiled at him and Seth smiled back at him. He couldn't see it, but he saw it in his eyes.

"Shit Seth, I'm going to cum." Seth felt Dean's product shoot into the back of his mouth. Seth just continued to suck. Dean bit his lip, as he came again. Seth removed his plump pink lips from Dean's dick and caressed a small kiss the tip of it.

Seth licked off the remaining product around his lips and crawled back into Dean's warm hug. He nuzzled his face into Dean's neck as Dean wrapped his arms around Seth. He took out the hair tie, holding Seth's half-black, half-blonde hair, and watched it drape over Seth's face. "To answer your question Seth, yes you are better than any championship. You mean more to me than anything." Dean whispered to him.

Dean kissed the smaller man and watched Seth drift off to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm thinking of writing an Ambrollins story. I haven't decided on a plot yet, but it will be starting soon.<strong>

**Please review and let me know if you liked it! :)**

**Thanks!**


End file.
